Popcorn
by RedHeadGirl4Twilight
Summary: Bella is in love with Jacob... Isn't she?
1. What goes around comes around

BPOV

Popcorn meant so much to me. It was… odd to be so attached to popcorn but, well, I just love everything that comes to mind when someone says the word, I see it or think about it.

There is a reason though. I'm not just a freak randomly obsessed with popcorn.

Its how I met the person who I'm pretty sure is my soul mate. Jacob. He _is_ younger than me but if it's true love, who cares? I don't that's for sure. The only slight, itty bitty problem is, I still can't see why he, in all his beauty, would want plain old me, Bella. My skin practically contrasts his, I'm not pretty and boy he is H.O.T, I'm not popular, he is, I'm short, he is tall and the list could go on.

All in all, I'm boring old Bella Swan and he is hot, gorgeous Jacob Black. At this point in time I'm not complaining.

_Flashback_

_7 months ago…_

_I was having a movie night with my best friend Victoria. Victoria was a little bit above average in appearance, she had flaming red hair and a body anyone would take if they could but she had a slight issue with personality and that was sociability. She doesn't usually talk if she doesn't really need to because she prefers the security of her own mind. I was one of a small number of friends she had and lucky to see the side that completely opposes what people knew and didn't like. _

_There is one other issue that she has and three guesses what. (Hint-a lot of redheads have it.) I think you guessed right – a temper. It was MASSIVE when she wanted it to be and although it wasn't often it was usually in front of large groups of people coincidentally. _

_Tonight she was in a bad mood which is like a bunch of smouldering coals; one gust of wind can make them burst into flame. We went to the video store and started looking at the movies. It wasn't helping my own mood when she was being so pessimistic about every single ruddy movie I looked at. Finally, I picked up The Simpsons praying that she would say yes and surprise, surprise, she didn't. AAAAHHH I was going to rip my hair out! _

"_Fine!" I said, "YOU pick a movie in the next 30 minutes and I'LL go get popcorn and lollies!"_

"_Whatever," Victoria mumbled. I think I put holes in the floor as I stormed my way out._

_I got into my old red Chevrolet truck, drove the 2 miles to the supermarket and found a park next to a shiny red Rabbit. Pausing, I sighed and rested my forehead on the steering wheel wishing and praying to God that her temper would be gone by the time I got back. I got out of my truck wondering when it would officially die. I had been thinking for the past 11 months I had had it that it would die the next time I got into it but no, it hadn't!. _

_I walked towards the store when I felt something wet hit my shoulders and head. Great, now it was raining. Mind you it's normal for Forks though I wasn't expecting it. As it got faster and heavier I ran the rest of the way to the store. I chuckled wryly, because just inside the front door was a sign that said _

"_Umbrellas and Raincoats - $4 only! Get one because you'll need one!"_

_So I did. Unfortunately the only umbrella left was bright pink but I would just chuck it in the back of the truck for this kind of situation again. I went over to the confectionary isle, getting lollies first. My favourites were airplanes and gummy bears. Victoria's were wine gums and fruit bursts so I got a packet of each._

_Then I wandered towards the aisle with the soft drinks, popcorn and other yummy things. OMG they had triple buttered popcorn! I ran down the aisle to get to it as fast as possible. What a stupid idea. Knowing me, I would slip over and guess what! I did but before I hit the tiled floor I felt two warm hands hook under my armpits and stop my disastrous descent. The strong hands pulled me up onto my feet then picked up the scattered lollies._

_The voice that belonged to the hands said, _

"_Are you that lonely that you are starting to make out with the floor?" _

_Yet again, knowing me I would blush, and I did._


	2. Still lonely?

Flashback continues for next couple of chapters

As my feet found purchase on the floor and I recovered some of my, err, non-existent balance, some deep chuckling came from in front of me. I looked up into the eyes of the man standing there and I got lost. His dark brown eyes were piercing my own chocolate brown eyes like they were a window into my soul. I was immediately in love – or so I thought.

"Jacob," he said, sticking his hand out at the same time for me to shake.

"Bella," I replied, picking up his warm hand in a hard grip.

As soon as our hands made contact I swore I felt a little spark jump between them. I think both of us held on for a little too long. Jacob smiled warmly at me then brought my hand to his lips. I was still blushing throughout the whole entire exchange but this made my blush get even darker.

"At this point in time I am a little lonely, yes," I said in response to his earlier question.

He chuckled at that. It was a deep, bass chuckle and sent thrills through my body.

"May I have the honour of accompanying you sometime to dinner then to cure you of that sad, sad happening?"

I stared at him not really comprehending that someone soooo soooooooo H.O.T would be even talking to me.

"Are you OK? Hello?" Jacob questioned me.

"Uh yeah sorry. Um, what did y-you say again?" I stammered back.

"May I have the honour of accompanying you sometime to dinner to cure you of that sad, sad happening?" he asked again

"Sure," I replied then I silently reprimanded myself. _Come on Bella is that _all _you can come up with? Don't mess this up!_


End file.
